


The Boars Forest

by FlorenticWaver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Established Relationships, Roadrat is the main pairing but others are in the background and will be talked about, Slow Burn, magic and mayhem, major swearing, stupid boy crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenticWaver/pseuds/FlorenticWaver
Summary: Jamison is a young warlock in training, possessing impressive powers, and now it's time for him to choose a creature to be his familiar. Deciding to go against the normal Cat or Bird, he calls out to the forest for one behind the city he lives in. And he gets an answer. But his new familiar has a war going on with humans, one Jamison gets thrusted into the middle of.Little does he know how close a young warlock or witch in training gets to their familiar.Pre-Established Gerard/Amelie and Jack/Reaper.Ships that will be established: Roadrat and McHanzo.This is basically an idea based off of Princess Mononoke crossed with the new Sabrina the Teenage Witch.





	The Boars Forest

               Jamison wasn’t ready to do this sort of thing. It irked him to no end the endless harassment his peers were giving him, living in a small town home full of magic people don’t really help either.   
It was actually Amélie, who took him in since before he could remember, stating she was guardian of him, and he’d never questioned it. While cold, she was kind enough at times, you just had to learn how to read her.  
  
It wasn’t until he was 16 and came down from the dinner table one day, that he learned what he was, a warlock. Or at least half warlock, as his mother had been human.  
Amélie had questioned him softly, asking him to hold a few stones. Confused Jamie took them, and when one glowed and shattered it was one of the few times he had seen her smile so very bright.  
Shaking his head out of his thoughts of the past, he rubs his eyes and glances at the date. Today is May the fifteenth, and today just happens to be his birthday. His eighteenth birthday.  The day he’s supposed to start choosing the type of magic he is to perfect, and leave the world with his familiar for a long reprise, and change something.

Drawing out another breath, he began to climb down the stairs in a casual hoodie and jeans. He had to choose one night a week after his birthday to leave. As well as find a familiar within that time.

 

A familiar.

 

That’s something that dawns on him again, he keeps going back to that, he had NO idea what to get or what to choose, he had heard classic familiars were birds like ravens, such as Amélie’s crow, who he later learned was a very handsome man named Gerard, despite having hair that looked like feathers, and wore a silly cape, and often would stare at shiny things for hours at a time. Guess even though you’re mostly human with several powers,  you still tend to have some animal as well. He knew of another person of the house that also had a familiar, a big owl that always glared at him.

He didn’t know who that was, and the old man that kept him often just yelled at him not to blow firecrackers onto his lawn. Man, warlock neighbors were weird.

 

                       ‘ Bonjour.... And good morning firecracker. ’  
    The french woman stated as she flicked her hand, a plate vanishing from the hutch of the kitchen and appearing on the table as she gently slid down a few crepes for the young ward, who gave a happy gasp, crepes were good ( and a treat since they were unhealthy so only served sometimes. ) and began to chow down ferocious on the food.   


                     ‘ G’mornin, Aunt. ’   The young man muttered, face full.  
‘ Do you have an idea on what night you’re wanting to leave? ’  
                    A small quiet pause, before he finished his bitefull and cleared his throat.

‘ Doesn’t the moon turn full on Thursday? ’

          ‘ Oui. ’  
  
‘ Then I will go out then. ’

          ‘ I have another question for you then. ’ Chimed a new voice.  
  
Jamison jumped startled, the new voice often surprised him, even if he knew that it was Gerard, he never got used to it, the transition from the dark raven into a tall young and handsome gentleman, dressed to the nines and smiling gently at him.

‘ And I am sure you know what it is. ’

 

Jamie made a face, and hugged himself glancing up at the other half of his guardianship.

‘ I know. It only leaves me three days to find a familiar, and to be worthy of them. I actually have an idea. I’m going to summon one in the woods. ’

He knew that the two would be in shock, they were both quiet, the two guardians staring at him. Summoning a familiar instead of just simply finding one out in the world was difficult, and could often result in a bad relationship. Once you start you couldn’t go back either.

Quietly the french woman walked over, heels gently clicking on the marble floor, as she reached over, petting Gerard who’s feathered hair had puffed up in surprise.

 

              ‘ And if you summon someone you cannot control? ’

‘ That’s just the thing, I don’t want control, I want a partnership! Fifty-fifty. I don’t want the poor guy stuck with me no matter what. I’ve seen a lot of familiars not happy, not that you two aren’t! ’  
Jamie attempted to explain hands raising in defense as he felt he had blabbed too much. Continuing to explain.   
  
‘ I just want... to be happy with who I choose, like you two, you always tell me every year that I need to choose someone that I will be happy with! ’

 

An amused twitch of a smile appeared upon his guardians face, she gently put a hand over her mouth as she gave a soft chuckle, before nodding and bending down, brushing back Jamie’s unruly hair, and kissed his forehead, making him scrunch up his face, before the Frenchwoman gently kissed her familiar then walked to go upstairs, calling from the top once she got there.

‘ Hurry to the woods then, I hope you find them! ’

 

* * *

  


The crunch of the falls previous dead leaves made him smile, despite having a slight limp, making the crunch take on different forms, Jamie kicking up a bit of dirt here and there, holding onto the straps of his rucksack as he glanced around the woods, it was a crisp forest in the small town they lived in. Fog rolled along his breath despite the time of year, a chill in the air for the day, guess it was going to rain. That and it was pretty early still.

He made his way further in the land that Amélie owned would soon end with a semi-decrepit cobblestone fence. Ah, there it was! Quickly hopping over, he paused hearing the flapping of wings, seeing a Raven land on the cobblestone wall, watching him leave, but didn’t follow him any further.

A quick salute goodbye, before he headed deeper into the woods.

 

It was about an hour later, and he was far in, but not scared. He had been around these woods for years, and he knew up to a three day hike out here, often enough Amélie would take him hunting during the good seasons, he wasn’t as good as her with a sniper rifle, but he did like making traps! Thinking about it, he looked down at his bum leg, and tapped it gently, brushing some leaves off of his jeans.

He knew the marks of the bear trap were still there, creating large divots into his leg, and made him not the fastest runner as he had been once upon a time, though he never made the mistake again. This seemed like a good place to start, he huffed and leaned down, managing to sit on a rock, before pausing and looking around, and froze.

That was almost perfect, a large circle of mushrooms, he laughed a bit and stood, thoughts of taking a break forgotten as he quickly scrambled up the hill, and spotted the mushrooms, gently beginning to brush the leaves out of the circle. Soon enough it was all clear, and he yanked out the cursed witch wood stick from his rucksack, and a few other items to begin the simple ritual.

 

Wind softly swept through the little grove he was in, the symbols drawn in the dirt with the witch wood, then charcoal and salt poured into the symbols, finally, he sets down a bowl in the middle, and takes a blade, breathing in and out a few times, sucking it in, and a quick slice on his hand, at the fattest part of the palm to reduce the pain but cause enough blood to pour into the bowl.

There is more wind, and he breathes out nervous, he knows there’s spirits watching now, but has no need to be scared. They wouldn’t hurt him, they shouldn’t hurt him. And he began to speak aloud, if any spirit would be interested they’d answer.

‘ I need to have someone who wants to have a partnership... not owner and pet. Not warlock and familiar. I want to understand them, work with them, and I want to spend my years away from my home to change the world better for Witches and Spirits! ’

Nothing.  


When he had finished there had been nothing but silence, and he bit his lip. Did no familiar actually want a partnership? They were so used to subservience, he frowned and huffed leaning forward, wrapping his hand. Fuck. This was a bust, he’d have to try again tomorrow, the first summon would summon more, right?

He returned home.

 

The next day, he had walked out again, back to the same grove, feeling more in the air than he had in a long while, the entire woods was buzzing with spirits, he didn’t even have to squint to see half of them like he normally did. Small little tree spirits, larger animal protector spirits (ones that generally became familiars) and he felt better about this.

Again, he spilled blood, and again he stated what he wanted. Someone to change the world, not someone who would be subservient to him.

Again, nothing.

A cry of frustration, he felt them all over, he could reach out and touch a handful, but for fucks sake this was frustrating, what did they want? He kicked some dirt in frustration as he began to head back, tugging at his rat tail in the back of his hair. Maybe he should settle? If he didn’t settle before the end of the weak, Amélie would choose for him. And she already knew that there was a frog in the pond that seemed to visit often, and he guessed that was who she had in mind. Ugh, he liked frogs but no thanks. Hana could have it.

Sticking out his tongue, he only paused in his furious thoughts when he heard a squeal. Pausing slightly, he glanced around, where had all the spirits gone?

He went into full defense, but listened, there was a loud scream again, it was blood curdling. That was an animal in trouble, and he began to rush towards the noise, off the beaten path, not noticing the shadow looming from where he had left.

 

When he finally got to the source he almost couldn’t believe it, a small tiny pig, it had to be a baby, struggling with a trap that had been left in the woods, huffing and letting out a small laugh, he walked over, gently soothing at the small creature, before he reached over, holding out his left hand, his more powerful hand as it was dominant. A soft orange glow upon his fingertips as he began to softly chant in a slow Latin. It seemed to calm down the small piglet, as it sniffed and tugged hopelessly on the rope on his hind leg.

 

‘ Alright big boy, it’s okay. ’  
He states as he gently begins to unwrap the rope around the leg, the glowing hand running over it once he undid the rope, healing any sprains or minor injuries. He wasn’t powerful enough to fix a broken leg but he tried the damnedest he could.

As soon as he was finished the small piglet ran away scrambling and jumping into a bush. He gave a gentle smile, and brushed some hair back away from his bangs giving a happy smile and putting his hands on his hips.

‘ You’re welcome! ’ He yelled out, cupping his hands before laughing and shaking his head, walking home.

* * *

  


‘ No luck again, Jamie?  Amélie asked when he came in, gently brushing his hair back and putting a hand on the middle of his back to straighten him up as soon as he entered, appearing behind him and giving him a small whoop of a start.

‘ Yeah, sorry I was back late. ’

           ‘ Non, it’s alright. I have guests, so please be on your best behavior. ’

He gave a thumbs up, before he glanced into the living quarters, seeing Gerard treat several people to tea, There was a large hulk of a man, scar across one of his eyes and a quiet woman, who held feathers in her long braided hair, and seemed to have a motherly look about her. There was that neighbor, the man with all the scars on his face, but no owl. He always went around with an owl. Jamison was about to peek in further but a man blocked his view, and he wheezed in start.

A large man, covered head to toe in black, Scars along his face, hooked nose, and those red eyes.  
  
**The owl.**

A quick wave of greeting before Jamison rushed up. Not realizing he was no longer alone.

 

He stayed in his room, contemplating what the adults were talking about the entire time, then again he was an adult as well, he should of joined them, but refused. His sleep was restless, and he hated the fevered dreams he was having.

 

The next morning this was the night he was meant to leave, and if he didn’t leave tonight he would have to wait until next year, and if he didn’t have a familiar, he’d be in a lot of shit, anything could happen. Familiars were meant to keep you safe.

Breathing out, he headed out into the woods, maybe he could convince some in there? Going back to the grove, he noticed it was different. The spirits were back to normal, there were none goggling around, he heard a few of their cries, but didn’t feel presence like before, and had to squint to see. He really needed to focus to see any, it’s like they were scared.

 

> Scared of **what**?

 

He went to the small fairy circle, the drawings were messed up with footprints, some of the mushrooms consumed, and the bowl of blood licked clean.

Wait.

Someone had accepted?

 

That’s when he felt it, the huge presence behind him, and a chill ran up his back as large warm breath from a snout pressed into his back, and made his hair and clothes blow forward.  
Turning slowly, all he saw was a small teacup pig, staring up at him.

‘ Oh.... hi? ’

                ‘ **Rat**. ’ It greeted.


End file.
